Thermal ice storage systems have recently been migrating to internal melt systems because of the ease of maintenance and simplicity of construction inherent to these systems as compared to external melt systems. One of the major hurdles of internal melt systems is the rise in glycol temperature over time during the melt cycle before the ice “breaks out,” dislodging from the tube and exposing the coil surface to the bulk liquid water in the tank. It is well known that internal melt thermal ice storage systems are limited in their ability to provide consistent glycol supply temperature during melt. This is due to the meniscus of liquid water that forms between the ice and tube during the melt and before breakout. This meniscus is very still, hence transfers heat at a low rate between the tube and ice, effectively insulating the coil surface from the ice. The glycol supply temperature rises during melt until the meniscus breaks through the ice surface and allows the ice to float free from the tube. Several methods have been implemented to overcome this limitation, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,831, but all of these solutions require additional equipment be added to the system, increasing cost and complexity of operation.